The Gem of Light
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: After the Scouring of the Shire, things have finally begun to calm down in Hobbiton. But there are still some things that need to be healed. While Frodo slowly realizes where his path is leading, Blair Sandydowns recovers from the scars that were left by her past. Hobbits will fight and fall in love, and Sam will try to marry Frodo off to the right girl. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Sick Girl

Blair Sandydowns was working at her table. She laid out the lavender bodice in front of her. She studied it carefully. She set the white pieces of fabric next to it. She turned the bodice inside out and pinned the white fabric to it, making sure it would ruffle and fit loosely. She grabbed her sewing needle and some thread. She began to work her magic in sewing the white sleeve onto the bodice. She coughed.

She had to set the bodice and sleeve down and wait for the fit to pass. Other seamstresses turned and looked at her. They distanced themselves from her. Blair sneezed loudly three times.

"Bless you," many seamstresses said to her.

"I hear it's good luck if you sneeze three times in a row!" Another worker called out.

"Thank you…" Blair sneezed again.

"Would you be quiet?" Dimple Brownlock snapped.

"Be nice to her!" Polly Noakes snapped. "Blair, I think you should go home and rest…"

"No," Blair said. "I just need to finish this."

"But Blair, you know the rule; If you're sick, or tired, or on the moon, you'll mess up." Polly insisted.

"That's my mother's rule!" Dimple joined in before giggling. "You sound like her when you say that."

Polly smiled at her and turned back to Blair. "Oh, look now, you've messed up."

Blair looked closely at the bodice. She had sewed the sleeve too far from the bodice, now it would easily rip. Blair sighed and set the bodice down. She leaned her elbows off the table and buried her face in her hands.

"Where is my…?" She stood up. "Oh…" She swayed and was caught by Polly. Multiple girls cried out, shouting Blair's name.

"Mother!" Dimple ran to fetch her mother. Mrs. Brownlock took care of the seamstresses, making sure that they behaved and didn't get frustrated with their sewing. The elderly, plump, hobbitess barged into the room.

"All right, ladies," She said. "Calm down, now. What's wrong with Blair?"

"She didn't eat luncheon." Polly said. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Blair…if you keep skipping your meals like this, you'll only get worse."

"I'm fine," Blair said, gently shoving Polly away from her. "I'm just a little light-headed."

"Maybe you should go home, eat something, and rest." Mrs. Brownlock insisted.

"I'll fix the thread on the bodice for you." Polly offered.

"I can help," Dimple said. "Make up for snapping at you…" She blushed.

Blair sighed. "Are you sure you won't need me…?" She asked hesitantly.

"I never need sick hobbit girls to come and make the other girls sick." Mrs. Brownlock reassured. "Rest. You may come back when you are feeling better."

Blair nodded, grabbed her needle and stuck it onto her skirt. This was the needle her mother had given her, and she had always treasured it.

"Well," Blair sighed. "Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let's hope so." Mrs. Brownlock agreed.

Blair threw her satchel over her shoulder and left the dress shop. She walked along the streets to her smail…

Blair Sandydowns lived in Hobbiton, but she was born and raised in Little Delving; a humble little town. She missed the open fields and space in Little Delving. Even though Hobbiton was nice and spacious _and _had many trees, it just wasn't the same… Blair often felt homesick, she wondered if that's why she was losing her appetite. She had thought a few times of moving back to her home town. She would have to find a new smial, and get some help for the move. Maybe that's what she would spend her money on. Blair had been saving her money for small things, such as food and clothing, but rarely did she spend it on anything else. She was too content to by jewelry, or fancy purses. She could only think of the things she needed.

Blair finally came to her smial and unlocked the round, red door. She left it unlocked without realizing, and set her satchel down by the door. She quickly settled down with a bit of cheese at her table. She pressed a piece to her lips and then paused. Blair used to love cheese…but now…whenever she smelled it she would feel sick…it was the same with any food lately. But she had to eat something…

She lowered the piece and her head spun. She decided to just…rest…but she would have nightmares…the room was tilting. Blair stood, only to find she should have stayed in her chair. She fell to the floor and the last thing she saw was the needle, still sticking in her skirt.

~jb~

Blair awoke in her bed, still dressed in her clothes. She looked out her window; it was still light out. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Her neighbor, Penelope Tighfield, an elderly hobbitess walked into her room, carrying a bowl of soup.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake." She said.

"Penelope…?" Blair croaked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long," Penelope said. "I saw you come home and you seemed a little pale. A few minutes later I decided to come and see how you were doing. I found you asleep on the floor. It's been an hour since then."

Blair reached under the covers then gasped. "My needle… Where's my sewing needle?!"

"Calm down, child," Penelope set the soup on Blair's night stand and held up a white cloth. "I put it here."

Blair could see the silver needle sticking into the cloth. She sighed in relief.

"Now," Penelope set the cloth down and handed Blair the bowl of soup. "It may not be your mother's recipe, or your aunt's, but it's my recipe." Blair took the bowl and began to eat. "Either way, soup is medicine. Now after you eat, I want you to get into your nightgown and get some more rest."

"Of course…" Blair said. "Sure…"

"No _sure _about it!" Penelope said. "While you were asleep, I signed your name!"

"You…what?" Blair looked up surprisingly at her neighbor.

"Yes, that's right!" Penelope snapped. "Your name is on the Sick List."

"But my home wasn't attacked by the ruffians…" Blair said. The Sick List was a small thing that Blair's neighborhood had started. Those who had been effected by the Time of Troubles would get their names on the list. There hadn't been very many sick hobbits on the list, but many of them needed homes repaired. Volunteers would read the list and go and take care of hobbits they were assigned to.

"No, but you have never been like this before the Time of Troubles." Penelope returned. "Ever since those ruffians, and that…that…_Sharky_ Wizard…you've never been the same! You wake up every night, crying, and it wakes up the neighborhood." She paused and continued quietly. "And… I'm getting old…I wish there was more I could do for you…"

Blair looked up at the old hobbitess. "You…don't have to take care of me…" She said.

"No," Penelope said. "But I do want to make sure you're taken care of. Your aunt was a dear friend of mine… She was like a sister to me…"

The two sat in silence for a long time. When Blair was young, her father had died in an accident while he was in Bree. Her mother had gotten sick shortly after and passed away. Blair was taken in by her aunt and uncle in Hobbiton. During the Time of Troubles, when a strange Wizard and ruffians came and took charge, Blair had lost her guardians. Her Aunt and Uncle went to stand up to the ruffians. Usually they would have just captured the hobbits and locked them away. But Blair's guardians were not so lucky. Ever since then, Blair had lost her appetite, and couldn't sleep. She often had nightmares and would wake up crying. There had been nights when she would scream or shout.

Blair let out a sigh. "I don't know…I really don't want anyone fretting over me…"

"You have no choice now." Penelope said. "You're name is on the list, until then," She pointed to a brass bell on Blair's night table. "Ring this if you need me." She turned and left Blair's room. Blair could hear her walk slowly down the hall, into the front room and out the door.

Blair huffed and folded her arms. She didn't like having other hobbits fret and worry about her, making a fuss over a silly cold. But it was impossible to argue with Penelope, who really cared about others in the neighborhood. Blair did remember when she first met her, she was really little at the time. But she remembered how close she was to her Aunt Pearl. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt disappointed in herself…she was so sure she didn't need someone else to take care of her. Maybe…maybe she did need help.

~jb~

Rosie Gamgee continued to write in her journal, observing Frodo Baggins as he drank his tea. She was hopeful the herbs would help him with his headaches. She had tried multiple herbs to see what would help him, but each had a different effect. One morning, she had knocked him out cold. She tried an herb that put him to sleep. He took only one sip of tea, laid his head on the table and didn't wake until it was Afternoon Tea. Frodo was very angry that day, but Rosie pointed out how nicely he had slept with no nightmares and no disturbances. She had decided then to only give it to him at night. She wrote in her journal to remind herself which herbs they were. She would skip nights to see if the herbs were really making a difference. On some nights, it was obvious he needed the tea; other nights…it was hard to tell.

Another herb she gave him…well…it certainly gave him a burst of energy. She had given him the herb in his tea one morning, and he spent the whole day going around and seeing if _anyone _needed his help. He had helped Rosie clean Bag End, went outside to help Sam in the garden, helped someone repair their roof, help someone else fix the wheel to their wagon, _and_ fed their horse. He even volunteered for a list…The Sick List it was called. A nearby neighborhood in Hobbiton had started this system. Rosie thought it was a great idea. Frodo however, was told they would assign him to someone by Monday.

Today, she watched him sip his tea. At first he hesitated, wondering what Rosie was going to do to him now, but he sipped it and sighed. She closed her journal and walked over to the table.

"How are you feeling?" Rosie asked.

"I'm fine." Frodo replied.

"Do you have a headache?" She continued.

Frodo was quiet before answering. "I thought I did this morning…"

"It's gone now?" Rosie asked.

"Yes," Frodo said. "It must be the tea."

"Good," Rosie said. She turned away from him and made a note in her journal. Sam walked in with a large plate of scrambled eggs.

Elanor came running into the room and sat in a seat next to Frodo.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

"I am," Frodo admitted. Elanor nodded her head in response.

"Well," Rosie tapped her notebook on her chin. "That may be a good sign…" She mused. She heard her son making noises in his room. It sounded like he was crying, but she could be wrong. She walked quickly to her room and set her book by her night stand. She then walked into her son's room to find him standing in his crib. Frodo-lad looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Hello!" Rosie squeaked at him. She took him out of his crib and changed him. She brushed his dark curls and brought him out into the kitchen.

The boys and Elanor were already eating. For breakfast, they had scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes, along with cool milk. Rosie set her son into his high chair and placed some scrambled eggs in front of him. He quickly took some and shoved them into his mouth.

Elanor noticed Frodo had not finished his eggs. She eyed them greedily and then looked up at the hobbit with pleading eyes. Frodo took his fork and scooted what he hadn't eaten onto Elanor's plate, who ate it happily.

Rosie heard a knock on the door and hurried to answer it. To her surprise, it was Griffo Boffin, who was in charge of the sick list.

"Good morning," She said to him.

"Good morning to you, madam." Mr. Boffin said. "I have good news for Master Baggins." He handed Rosie a folded parchment. "Someone has just been added to The Sick List. We will be expecting him in a few days. He may bring more help if he so desires."

"Who is it?" Rosie asked, taking the parchment.

"You may not be familiar with the name; Sandydowns." Mr. Boffin replied. "At least, I'm not familiar with it. Most likely in the working class."

"Um… Thank you." Rosie nodded. "I will give this to Mr. Baggins."

"Thank you, madam." Mr. Boffin bowed politely to Rosie before turning and leaving. Rosie closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. By now, Sam had gotten her plate ready for her and made sure his son still had scrambled eggs to eat. Rosie handed the parchment to Frodo before she sat down and began eating her breakfast.

"Let's see," Frodo said, reading the letter. "Blair Sandydowns, lives in Hobbiton. She has been taken ill."

"What does it say to do?" Sam asked.

"We can visit her every day, and take care of her. It says we need to make sure she eats and gets plenty of rest." Frodo replied.

"If you need anything," Rosie said, looking up from her plate. "I can help."

"I think Sam and I will be fine." Frodo replied. "But thank you, Rosie."

"So, when do we start, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's says we should start today." Frodo replied. "But some named Penelope Tighfield wants to speak to us about it first."

Sam nodded.

"You don't have to help, Sam." Frodo said.

"I insist." Sam replied. "It's for a good cause."

"Don't try to talk him out of it." Rosie said. "He can be stubborn you know, and doesn't take no for an answer."

Frodo and Sam exchanged a knowing glance before Frodo chuckled. He remembered the day Sam nearly had drowned; all because he simply wouldn't leave Frodo, despite his commands.

Rosie saw this exchange between the two hobbits, knowing something had happened to their relationship while they were traveling. She often felt jealous of this...she wondered what dangers of adventure they had seen together. She wasn't jealous of their friendship, she was jealous of what might have happened that had strengthened their friendship. She shook her head and sighed.

After they had finished breakfast, the boys put on their cloaks and left the _smial_. Rosie waved good-bye to her husband and hurried back inside to protect the home from the mayhem called Elanor.

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really nervous about this one. In my opinion it's hard to find a good hobbit fan fiction, and if you can find one then it's a good day! I'm using ideas from the books and the movies. There is some information from the book that I like, for instance, The Scouring of the Shire. I almost forgot that hobbits eat way more than I do, so I had to keep adding food. I also hope to make Blair a strong, independent character, even though it may not seem like it now. I like female characters that are strong, independent, and sassy. Girls who are sure they don't need rescuing even as they are being rescued. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Under the Care of Heroes

"Well, here we are." Frodo said, looking at the red door. He looked back at Sam. "Why do I feel nervous?"

"I don't know, Mr. Frodo." Sam admitted. "For all we know, the girl who is sick may become our new friend…or our worst enemy." Frodo and Sam stayed silent for a moment before Frodo finally tapped on the red door. The door was answered by an elderly, tired, hobbitess.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," Frodo replied, nodding respectfully. "We're here to see Miss Sandydowns."

"Did you sign up for The Sick List?" The old hobbitess asked.

"Yes," Frodo replied. "Sam did too,"

"You must be Frodo Baggins," The old hobbitess replied. "My name is Penelope Tighfield, and I'm a friend of Blair's."

She let Frodo and Sam into the _smial_. The home was smaller than Bag End, but it was cozy and well kept.

"Blair should be resting now," Mrs. Tighfield said. "I can show you around her home,"

"That would be great," Sam said. "Thank you," Frodo and Sam followed Penelope around the _smial_. She showed them the seating room, the dining room, the guest bedroom, Blair's sewing room, and the kitchen. Frodo paused and looked into the kitchen while Mrs. Tighfield led Sam into the hallway to show him where he could find the pantry. He walked over to the kitchen table and looked at paper that had been laid out. The paper was cut into strange shapes and labeled with numbers and words.

"Penelope!" Someone called from the hallway. "Where did you put the eggs? I'm hungry!" A girl with tangled, light brown curls tumbled into the kitchen. She was in her night gown and looked as though she had just barely awoken. She walked over to the counter and examined a frying pan. She half-heartedly looked over at Frodo, and then turned back to her frying pan. She was still for a moment before turning toward him, holding the frying pan out in defense. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" She demanded.

Frodo put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I signed up for The Sick List…I've come to help you." The girl lowered her frying pan. "My name is Frodo Baggins…"

"Oh," The girl placed the frying pan back onto the counter. "I'm Bair Sandydowns." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sandydowns," Frodo said, shaking her hand. "I hear you've been ill lately."

"Well…yes," Blair shrugged.

"Well," Frodo hesitated. "Can I…can I get you anything? You did say you wanted eggs, right?"

"Yes," Blair said.

"How about I make you toast instead," Frodo offered. "You can go rest."

Blair backed away from him. "All right," She seemed mad. "I'm not _that _ill, you know. It's just a cold." She stormed down the hallway and into her room.

Frodo was quiet for a moment before he turned around to see Mrs. Tighfield and Sam standing behind him.

"That was Blair," Mrs. Tighfield said. "She tries to be tough… I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Master Baggins." She chuckled.

"Thank you…" Frodo said, uneasily.

"Well," Mrs. Tighfield turned to Sam. "Thanks again, lads… take care of her." She turned and left Sam and Frodo alone in the kitchen.

"I see," Sam said, half talking to himself. "She seems very tired…so she can't take care of Miss Sandydowns."

"That's why she put her name on the Sick List." Frodo finished. "She certainly seems…independent."

"No," Sam said. "She seems tired."

"No, not Mrs. Tighfield," Frodo said. "I mean Miss Sandydowns."

"Oh," Sam's face turned red.

"I don't think she wants us here," Frodo continued.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"I can't say," Frodo admitted. "Maybe she wants to be strong…she doesn't seem to have anyone else…well, I better make that toast."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked.

"Do what you're best at." Frodo said. "I saw a garden out there…it may need some attention."

~jb~

"Hurry up, Estella!" Esmeralda Broadbelt called, running quickly toward the river.

"I'm coming," Estella called back, brushing her long, brown hair out of her face. She and her friend stopped by the river and looked across it anxiously.

They spotted Diamond of Long Cleave walking along the shore. Her short, dark brown hair was bouncing in her skip.

"Diamond!" Estella called to her. Diamond paused and looked over at her. She smiled and jumped into the river.

Normally, hobbits would run around, panic, or call out for help, but Estella and Esmeralda knew better. Diamond's head popped out of the water. She paddled effortlessly in the water and swam toward her friends. Estella and Esmeralda helped her out of the river.

Diamond stood by her friends, smiling, and not minding the cold water dripping down her olive skin.

"What brings you here to Buckland?" Estella asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Diamond said. "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet."

The girls walked down the river for a while, before stopping and sitting in the shade of a tree.

Estella looked into the river.

"Do you think my eyes are odd?" She asked curiously, she was lying on her stomach, looking into the water.

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked.

"My eyes are blue, aren't they?" Estella asked.

"Yes," Esmeralda said.

"But everyone else seems to have brown eyes…and if not brown, hazel. You don't see many hobbits with emerald-green eyes, or have sapphires where their eyes should be." Estella said.

"But there's nothing wrong with that," Diamond said.

"Of course not," Esmeralda said. "Have you heard of Frodo Baggins?"

"Yes," Estella said. "Fredegar talks about him all the time."

"I hear he has blue eyes," Esmeralda said. "They're not a bright blue, like yours, Estella. They're very deep."

"I hear they're bright in the sun," Diamond joined in. "Now he definitely has sapphires where his eyes should be."

"It must be a Brandybuck trait." Estella said. "I've noticed Meriodoc Brandybuck's eyes are blue."

"I hear the Tooks have bright green eyes," Esmeralda said.

"Tooks…" Diamond repeated. "I hear they're…restless folk."

"Restless?" Estella said. "They do like to party. I've seen Meriodoc party around with that Peregrin took often."

"How do you know Merry so well?" Esmeralda asked.

"He's a friend of my brother's." Estella replied. "He comes and visits Fredegar often."

"I'm curious," Diamond said. "Why do you call your brother Fredegar? Why don't you call him Fatty anymore…?"

Estella was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I believe we're here to talk about you."

Diamond was taken aback for a moment. "All right, fine,"

"What did you want to talk about, Diamond?" Esmeralda asked.

"Well," Diamond stood and began to pace slowly. "My father came into the kitchen while I was eating breakfast. He said to me," She lowered her voice. "'Diamond, you are in your tweens now, and you are still quite young,'"

"You act just like him!" Estella laughed.

"Anyways, I said, 'Yes, Father,'" Diamond continued. "I knew he had something important to say. He said; 'However,'"

"Uh-oh," Esmeralda gasped.

"'However,'" Diamond repeated. "'It's about time we get you out there to meet gentle-hobbits. I hope to find you a suitor in the near future.'"

"What?!" Estella laughed. "When my father tried to tell me that, Fredegar said he wouldn't allow it!"

"The thing is…" Diamond said. "I don't have an older brother…He drowned before I was born…"

"Oh," Estella looked down at the grass.

"Does he want you to get married?" Esmeralda asked.

"Well…" Diamond hesitated. "I mean, eventually."

"But you're only in your tweens," Esmeralda said.

"I know," Diamond said. "But I was told tweens can get married…but they need their parents' permission."

"Oh no," Estella gasped. "He's not going to arrange a marriage, is he?!"

"I hope not," Diamond said. "Do they even do that anymore?"

"Depends on the parents." Esmeralda said. "Some parents will let their children marry whoever they want, some will only except certain hobbits, others will just arrange it."

"Working class hobbits can marry anyone, right?" Estella asked.

"Yes," Diamond said. "I believe so,"

"And…" Estella continued. "The Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, and Brandybucks like to marry each other, right?"

"Yes," Esmeralda replied. "They maintain names, wealth, and position that way."

"I can't think of any families that would arrange marriages." Estella said.

"Hopefully, not my parents." Diamond sighed and stood up. "Well, thanks for letting me come and visit…I always feel better, or…things make more sense when I talk to you two."

"Anytime Diamond," Estella said, standing up to give her friend a hug. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"All right," Diamond said, before walking away along the river.

**Author's Note: I'm still nervous about this story…I hope it turns out well. I also hope to have some adventure in this story. So leave a review and let me know what you think. You can say what you loved about the chapter, ask questions, and share your hopes for the story. I love hearing feedback! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of Nightmares and Headaches

It was true; Blair didn't want Frodo and Sam in her home. She didn't want anyone there. She still somehow believed she could take care of herself. But she was too sick to argue with anyone. She reluctantly ate second breakfast, elevenses, and luncheon that the lads prepared for her. As the day dragged on, she began to feel very lazy, lying in bed. She took out her sewing needle and looked through her clothes to see if anything needed to be re-sewn. She found a few bodices and skirts that had holes in them. She sat up in her bed with her thread and needle, sewing the old, torn clothes.

Frodo tapped on the door. "Miss Sandydowns, are you awake?"

"Yes," Blair replied. "What do you want?"

Frodo slowly opened the door. "I came to see if you were all right…what are you doing?"

"Sewing," Blair replied.

Frodo walked into the room. "You should be resting." He said.

"I _am_ resting!" Blair snapped at him, something that she had wanted to do all day. "I'm in bed, and I'm not going anywhere!"

"I mean…" Frodo paused, taken aback. "I suppose you're right. But what I mean is, shouldn't you be _sleeping_?"

"I can't sleep my life away!" Blair retorted.

Frodo sighed. "No, I suppose you can't."

"Now may I please get back to my sewing?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Frodo replied, sounding annoyed. "As her majesty commands."

"Just go away…" Blair mumbled quietly, as Frodo turned to leave.

"What was that?" Frodo asked, turning back to her.

"Nothing," Blair said, looking down at her sewing. Frodo had heard what she said clearly, and just asked her out of habit. He didn't want to argue with her any further with her.

"Fine," He said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Sam?" He called out, walking down the hallway.

"In the kitchen, Mr. Frodo," Sam called back. "Just washing up,"

"Sam…" Frodo sighed in frustration as he walked into the kitchen.

"You were right about that garden, Mr. Frodo." Sam said. "I reckon Miss Sandydowns has been so busy she hasn't found time to water the flowers. The ground's all dry, and the flowers are wilting." He looked over at Frodo. His master was sitting at the table, leaning on it with his elbow and hiding his eyes in his hand. "Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "Are you all right? Is it another headache?"

"I'm fine, Sam." Frodo replied. "It's just…something Mrs. Tighfield said. Maybe she was right; we have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into…"

"I'm sure it'll work out." Sam said, trying to reassure his master. "I mean…this is for a good cause…and it's only the first day."

"Yes," Frodo sighed. "I suppose,"

~jb~

The next morning, Sam went into Blair's room with a tray of breakfast. He served toast with some bacon and eggs, along with a glass of orange juice. He set the tray down on her nightstand and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Blair woke with a start and stared at Sam as if he were a ghost.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Sam said. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes…" Blair said in a shaky voice. Sam knew right away she was lying. He had seen that frightened look before with Frodo.

"You had a nightmare." He said.

"No, really, I'm fine." Blair insisted.

"All right…" Sam hesitated. "Breakfast," He handed her the tray. "I apologize if Mr. Frodo…_bothered_ you yesterday." Blair brought the toast up to her lips and paused. She took a bite and didn't answer him. "He's a stubborn Baggins," Sam continued.

Blair giggled.

"What?" Sam asked curiously. "What's so funny?"

"My aunt used to say that about my mother." Blair said. "She would always tell me stories about my mother after she died. She would always call her a stubborn Bunce."

"Bunce?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Blair said. "My mother's name was Lydia Bunce."

"Oh, I see," Sam said.

Blair's smile disappeared. "Oh no…if he's just as stubborn…"

"Don't worry!" Sam reassured. "He means well, you'll see. I mean, he can be stubborn sometimes but his intensions are good! Really…"

Blair's smile returned. "All right," She said. "I'll give him a chance."

~jb~

Blair had decided to put up with Frodo and Sam. Mostly Frodo…Sam was actually delightful to be around. The next few days with them were the same; Frodo and Sam would go over to visit Blair, and she would wake up grumpy and annoyed. Sam would tend the garden, listening to Frodo argue with Blair about resting, especially when Blair wanted to get up and move around.

"Go back to bed!" Frodo would say to her.

"No!" Blair would reply. "If I stay in bed all day I'll wither away into nothing!"

"Go now!"

"I don't have to if I don't want to!"

That would be the usual argument. Sam would roll his eyes and continue to help the soil re-soften so the flowers could grow comfortably.

~jb~

One day, Frodo and Sam arrived to Blair's _smial _earlier than usual. Blair was still fast asleep in her room. Sam went out to check on the garden while Frodo quietly made toast for Blair. Suddenly, he heard someone screaming. Frodo rushed into Blair's room. Blair was sitting up in her bed, her hair was damp from sweat and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Blair?" Frodo slowly walked in. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Blair caught her breath. "Nothing…Just a dream…" She said.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Blair replied. "Get out…"

"Fine," Frodo said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"No!" Blair suddenly whined. "Not toast _again_!"

"When you start feeling better you can have something else!" Frodo snapped.

"I'm tired of toast!" Blair snapped back.

"Why? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes!"

Frodo placed a hand on Blair's forehead. Her skin was still very warm. "Liar!" He said.

"Fine," Blair folded her arms. "I'll keep eating toast."

Frodo paused. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry…" Frodo repeated.

"For what?"

"For…" Frodo hesitated. "For arguing with you and snapping at you…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Blair asked, curiosity filling her green eyes.

"Because…this needs to stop." Frodo decided. "I mean, you're sick…I shouldn't be treating you this way."

Blair was quiet for a long time. "I'm sorry too…I'm just like my mother, aren't I? I'm always trying to take care of myself and don't want anyone worrying about me."

"I've never met your mother." Frodo said.

"No," Blair said. "She died a long time ago. She got sick after my father had his accident."

"You lost both of your parents?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Blair said, not looking up at him. "My uncle and aunt took me in…that's why I moved to Hobbiton."

"Where are they now?" Frodo asked.

"They…" Blair hesitated. "They tried to stand up to those ruffians who took over the Shire…they were killed."

"I'm so sorry…" Frodo said. She looked up at him, her face unreadable. He looked into her eyes; her soul reflected his own. "It must be hard for you."

"Um, no…" Blair said. "I'm fine, really. I mean, I'm sick…but I'm not grieving…"

Frodo sat on the bed and pulled her close to him. "It's okay to hurt, Blair."

Blair was tense at first, but when he heard him say her first name for the first time, she went limp in his arms and began to weep. After a few, long moments she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," She sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I mean…thank you…"

"You're welcome," Frodo replied.

"So," Blair smiled. "We got off on the wrong foot…we should be friends."

"Yes we should…" Frodo said.

"Thanks again…" Blair said. "Frodo,"

~jb~

Diamond awoke in her bed, looking at the sunlight, stretching into her room through the window. She stretched in her bed before pulling off the covers and changing out of her nightgown. She got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. She sat down at the table with her parents. He father looked at her crossly and cleared his throat. That was never a good sign.

"Diamond," He said in his rough voice. "It's time I told you…You are almost ready to marry…"

_Oh no…not this lecture again! _Diamond closed her eyes to keep them from rolling. _What is he thinking? I'm still far too young to marry!_

"I was thinking of this for a while, and your mother agrees." Her father continued, nodding toward her mother. "And so, we've arranged a marriage for you."

"What?!" Diamond gasped. "With whom?!"

"Todo Bracegirdle," He replied.

"What? How could you?" Diamond demanded. "I don't even know him!" She protested, jumping out of her seat. "You can't force me to marry someone I don't love! No one does that anymore."

"We are aware," Diamond's mother said.

"So, we have a proposal," He father added.

"Oh no!" Diamond sat back down in her chair and hid her face in her hands.

"Like I said," He continued. "You need to get out there and start meeting some lads. So, if you can kiss three of them, we'll send the Bracegirdles our regrets. Nothing is set in stone yet, and they don't mind waiting."

"Anyone in particular?" Diamond asked.

"We may not do arranged marriages nowadays," Her father said. "But there is one thing we stick to; we marry into distant families. We want you to kiss a Took, a Brandybuck, and a Baggins."

"This should be interesting." Her mother said with a small smile. Diamond left the kitchen, ran into her room, and immediately began to write a letter to Estella. If anyone knew what to do Estella would.

**Author's note: I'm going to start answering questions in my Author's Notes. **

**Isn't Diamond a Took herself? From the northern branch?: that is a good question…I have no idea what to call Diamond. I've looked up her name and I keep getting "of Long Cleave". So I'm not sure what her real last name is… If anyone knows, can you please leave a review? ;D**

**And I'm still nervous about this story! Why am I still nervous? And why am I nervous about this chapter? It feels rushed…I'm sorry if it is rushed… sniff…But I also hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sleep Walking

Sam had noticed a huge improvement when Frodo and Blair decided to be friends. He knew they would've been friends, even if it took some time. The next few days were much quieter and he could focus on the garden.

One night, as Frodo waited for Sam to finish in the garden, he sat at the kitchen table and wrote in his book. Blair slowly walked into the kitchen. Frodo quickly closed the book and turned in his seat to face her.

"Blair?" He asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I need to feed my cat…" Blair replied.

"Cat?" Frodo asked, turning to the window. Blair's cat sat in the window sill, his eyes were closed and he was purring contently. "Oh, that cat…Topaz." Frodo wasn't too fond of cats, but Topaz was different from others he had seen. He must have thought he was a hobbit, walking around and meowing as if he could speak the common tongue. Topaz was also a very pretty cat. His eyes were light green and his fur…his fur was hard to describe. He seemed to have a mix of three colors in his fur. Frodo turned back to Blair. "Sam just fed him, go back to bed."

"No," Blair insisted. "I need to feed my cat." She walked toward the cat's bowl. Frodo stood up to block her path.

"Blair," Frodo said. "Sam has already fed him. Go back to bed."

"No," Blair said. "I'm awake, I promise."

"You're awake…? What is that supposed to mean?" Frodo raised an eyebrow.

"I need to feed the cat." Blair said again.

"Wait…" Frodo waved a hand close to her face; she didn't respond. "Are you sure you're awake? Are you…sleepwalking?"

Blair suddenly collapsed in his arms. "Well…that answered my question." Frodo scooped up Blair's legs and carried her back to her room. He placed her back into bed and pulled the covers back over her body. He walked back into the kitchen to find Sam washing his hands.

"Sam," Frodo said. "We've been locking the door, haven't we?"

"Yes," Sam replied, taking a small cloth and drying his hands. "Why do you ask? I'm sure no one's going to come into her home."

"No," Frodo agreed. "Blair was just sleepwalking."

"She was?" Sam asked. "Do you know when she started sleepwalking?"

"No," Frodo admitted. "I'm a little worried."

"I would be too," Sam said. "It must have been quite the trauma she went through."

"Ruffians killed her aunt and uncle…" Frodo said. "Lots of hobbits have felt a loss… I've heard other complaints too. Hobbits have lost their appetites and are lacking sleep, just like Blair."

"Nightmares," Sam reminded him.

"Yes, I'm sure we've all been having them," Frodo said. "Sam, would it be all right if I stayed here for the night?"

"I guess," Sam shrugged. "Where exactly will you sleep?"

"Hm," Frodo looked around and walked into the sitting room. "On that sofa, it looks comfortable enough."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "For _sitting_, but for _sleeping_?"

"I've been in worse conditions," Frodo said. "But if I stay in this front room, I'll know what's going on in the _smail._" 

"Oh," Sam's face brightened. "Good thinking Mr. Frodo, and Blair won't be able to go far without you knowing about it."

"Yes," Frodo said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sam replied. "I'll lock the door,"

Sam turned and left the _smial. _Frodo walked back into the kitchen to blow out the candles except for one. He brought it into the sitting room and set it on a small table next to the sofa. He sat down and sighed. Now all that he had to do was wait.

~jb~

"Diamond," Estella rushed into the _smial. _"I came here as soon as I got your letter!"

"Let's talk in my room," Diamond said, shushing her friend. "My parents are asleep." Diamond led Estella through her home and into her bedroom. Estella set her bag down and turned to her friend.

"What on earth is your father thinking?" Estella demanded as Diamond closed the door. "You're too young to marry! And what kind of deal is that?! You have to kiss _three _distant relations?! Honestly! Your father is losing his mind! What else is he conjuring in that dark, twisted mind of his?!"

"Estella, calm down!" Diamond said. "Listen, I need your help. I need you to get me close to Meriadoc Brandybuck…and I need you to help me find a Took and a Baggins."

"Hm…" Estella thought for a moment. "Well, Peregrin Took might work."

"Ew!" Diamond gagged. "Anyone _but _him! He's so arrogant!"

"This is no time to be picky!" Estella retorted. "If you want Merry, you'll have to have Pippin too! Let's see…A Baggins…I know many Bagginses. Who knows my brother really well?" Estella snapped her fingers and a light flickered in her eyes. "How about…_The _Baggins?" She smiled.

"Who…what?" Diamond tilted her head.

"Frodo," Estella said. "Haven't you ever heard anyone call him…_The _Baggins?"

"Frodo?!" Diamond repeated. "You're insane! No hobbit-lass has ever managed to kiss him! Not one! Well, at least not to my knowledge…"

"No," Estella agreed. "He _is_ plain hard to get. But perhaps we can change that."

"We can…certainly try…" Diamond said uneasily.

"If you kiss him," Estella said. "You'll be something very special."

"I don't know," Diamond admitted.

"Trust me," Estella said. "I will help you get through this. That's why you wrote me."

"Yes," Diamond nodded. "Where do we start?"

"Have you heard of the Sick List?" Estella asked.

~jb~

"Aunt Pearl?" Blair called out, unable to see. "It's so dark… what is that?" She could a light… as she walked closer she could see a beautiful white gem. She reached out to touch it.

"Oof!" Blair awoke on her bedroom floor. It was still dark outside. Blair looked over to see what she had tripped over. Frodo was curled up on the floor beside her bed, a blanket wrapped around him. He immediately sat up.

"Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly.

"What are you doing on my floor?" Blair asked. "In fact, what are you still doing here in my house? Don't you leave at night…? Or do you stay here…? Do you watch me while I sleep?!" Blair stood up and grabbed her pillow from her bed.

"No," Frodo held up his hands. "Of course not, it's just that-"

"Eeeek!" Blair took her pillow and slammed it down onto his head.

"Hey," Frodo gasped. "What did you do that for? Let me explain!"

"Fine," Blair said, still holding her pillow.

"You sleep-walk!" Frodo said. "All night, I've been up, chasing you around so you don't hurt yourself. I've had to carry you back to bed multiple times!"

"Really…" Blair mused, lowering her pillow. "How long has that been going on?"

"I'm not sure." Frodo admitted. "But I think I know how to make it stop. We'll talk about it in the morning."

~jb~

Sam unlocked the door to the _smail_ and hesitated. He wondered what strange thing he would walk in on. He had been very good at doing that ever since he had moved into Bag End with Rosie. He found Frodo asleep at the kitchen table and he hadn't moved until Afternoon Tea, he walked in to see him in an apron, helping Rosie clean Bag End at a rapid pace, and he had seen Frodo and Merry point swords at Pippin and Nimrodel Danderduff. He even walked in on Rosie while she had Merry trapped in a head block; they had been arguing who was better at fighting; lads or ladies. Frodo was cheering Rosie on and Pippin hid his face in his hands, looking quite shameful. Rosie won that argument, and her arms were strong from carrying around children.

Sam took a deep breath and walked through the door. The _smail _was peaceful and quiet, with the morning sun drifting in through the windows. Everything seemed normal. Sam sighed in relief and walked into the sitting room. The sofa was empty.

"Hm, I wonder where Mr. Frodo is." Sam mused. He spotted Blair walking in the kitchen with a rope tied around her waist.

"Miss…Sandydowns?" Sam asked, walking toward her. "Where is Mr. Frodo?"

"Um…" Blair slurred. "He's taking a walk to Little Delving." She said.

"He's _what_?" Sam looked at the rope leading into the hallway. "What is that?" He asked as it tugged, making Blair stop in her tracks.

"Blair?" Sam heard Frodo's voice call from her bedroom. "Oh no you don't!" The rope tugged Blair backwards and she was pulled back into her bedroom.

"The rope seems to be working." She mused from the hallway.

"Don't walk backwards if you're awake!" Frodo said.

Sam slowly backed out of the kitchen. "I should have known…" He said. "I'm going to work on the garden."

**Author's note: Thanks Borys! ;) Well, again I still feel nervous, but not as nervous as before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rules

"All right," Frodo sat across from Blair at the kitchen table, Sam seated next to her. "I'm establishing some rules to follow if you ever have a hard time sleeping."

Sam leaned forward in his seat. Blair sat back in her chair and waited for Frodo to continue.

"For one thing, those nightmares might be keeping you from eating. All your worries are bottled up, and it's ruining your appetite. So, I suggest whenever you have trouble sleeping, you should eat something." Frodo said.

"Food is good," Sam agreed.

"Or," Frodo continued. "You could always get a drink."

"Milk does the trick," Sam added.

"Well, that's all I can think of, and it'll get rid of all your headaches." Frodo finished. "Anything else either of you want to add?"

"Hm…no, I think that's it." Sam said. Blair sat in deep thought for a moment.

"My mother used to sing to me when I had nightmares," She said. "Could I try singing too?"

"Whatever you think will work." Frodo replied. Blair coughed.

"Well then," She choked. "I better be getting back to bed." She stood and walked into the hallway.

"All right," Frodo said. "I'll get breakfast ready. Maybe if you're up to it I can take you out for fresh air."

Blair hesitated, and then walked into her bedroom.

~jb~

"Hm…" Estella walked around through the Market and watched the hobbits run their errands. "Excuse me," She said to a young mother, walking her small child through the Market. "Do you know where I could find Griffo Boffin?" But the young mother was too busy dragging her child away. Estella shrugged and continued to walk through the streets. After a while, Estella stomped her foot in frustration. She breathed heavily and looked to see if anyone had seen her temper tantrum.

Estella didn't want Diamond to get married either. She was at a time in her life to enjoy being a tween. Estella took a deep breath and began to sing to calm herself. Her father had taught her this song long ago. He had learned it when he went on a trip. When he returned, he set her on his lap and taught her the song.

Estella spotted a young hobbitess looking curiously at her. She had long, honey-brown hair tied into braids, thick as ropes. She wore a violet-red cloak that made her eyes look like emeralds. Suddenly, the hobbitess continued the song.

Estella was astonished that this hobbit recognized the song. At first Estella was sure she knew the whole song. She did not know there were more words. When the hobbitess finished singing, Estella smiled at her.

"You know that song?" Estella asked.

"Yes," The hobbitess replied. "That's a song from Little Delving, and that's where I'm from."

"My father went to Little Delving," Estella said. "That's where he learned the song…or, some of the song. Anyways, I was really little."

"That's amazing," The hobitess said. "What a coincidence…Excuse me, my name is Blair Sandydowns."

"Nice to meet you," Estella said, reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Estella Bolger." Blair looked down at her hand, but didn't shake it.

"Miss Bolger?" Frodo walked over to stand next to Blair. "Well hello, what have you been up to? What brings you to Hobbiton?"

"Hello Frodo," Estella returned. "I'm looking for Griffo Boffin."

"Oh," Frodo nodded. "His home is not too far from here." He pointed out where to find his _smial. _"Are you interested in the Sick List?" He asked.

"Yes," Estella said.

Blair began to cough.

"That's great," Frodo said before turning to Blair. Once the fit had passed, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Blair, are you okay?"

Estella suddenly realized why Blair didn't shake her hand; she was ill. She sang very beautifully for someone with a cold… Estella also noticed how thin the girl was. She was unusually thin for a hobbit, but then again, so was Estella. The girl also had a thin, heart-shaped face, which was not very common for hobbits either.

Blair waved her hand at Frodo. "I'm fine,"

"Maybe it was too early to take you outside," Frodo mused.

"No, no," Blair said. "I'm fine, really. Like I said, I can always use the fresh air."

Frodo turned back to Estella. "I too have signed up for the Sick List. I've been taking care of Blair for a while."

"Really?" Estella asked. "For how much longer?"

Frodo looked at Blair, concern filling his eyes. "I'm not sure," He finally said. Blair was looking away over at a stand where they were selling fabrics. Her eyes were fixed on a beautiful salmon-colored print.

"Why don't you go and look, Blair?" Frodo suggested. "Then I can take you home, all right?"

Blair looked up at him and nodded. She quickly made her way over to the stand. She seemed as though she was in heaven.

"The truth is," Frodo said, turning to Estella. "She showed signs of improvement, but now…she getting worse."

"That's awful," Estella said.

"Yes it is," Frodo agreed. "Well, I'd better take her home. She looks tired. Good bye Miss. Bolger, it was nice to see you again." He walked over to the stand and linked Blair's arm with his. She followed him through the market. Estella stood there for a long time, deep in thought.

~jb~

"Estella, I told you already, my answer is _no_!" Griffo Boffin scoffed. Estella had found Mr. Boffin's home. When she told him she was interested in the Sick List, he invited her inside. They sat down in the seating room and his wife had made them tea. Estella had suggested helping out Blair Sandydowns. "Have some more tea," Mr. Boffin insisted, pouring some more into her cup.

"But Frodo is just so busy!" Estella reasoned. "What with being Deputy Mayor and all…I'm sure he could use a little extra help!"

"You and that…north-Took are more than a little extra help." Mr. Boffin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Estella demanded. "And her name is _Diamond. Of Long Cleave!"_

"Besides, that gardener had been helping him, as always," Mr. Boffin continued as if Estella hadn't said anything.

"But he's busy too," Estella said. "He's been taking care of her flowers. He's been making sure when she gets better, the first thing she'll do is walk out into her beautiful new garden before autumn arrives. Bless that gardener's heart!" Estella paused. "Please, let us help Miss Sandydowns." She insisted.

"What is with everyone wanting to help this…this… _Sandydowns_?" Mr. Boffin mused. "I don't see how she could be this…popular… I mean, she's a working-class hobbit. I've never heard of her before…"

_That's because you're rude! _Estella thought bitterly. "That doesn't matter!" She snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I mean…what matters is that she's feeling better! Now, are you going to let me sign the list for me and Diamond or not?!"

"All right, all right!" Griffo stood and held his hands up in surrender. "I will get the list, just calm down! Have some tea!" He walked out of the room.

Estella sat back in her seat and smiled in satisfaction.

~jb~

The next day, Frodo and Sam walked into Blair's home to find her, Estella Bolger, and Diamond of Long Cleave in the seating room.

"Oh," Frodo said, approaching the ladies. "Hello again, Miss Bolger. What brings you here?"

"We have some more helpers." Blair informed him.

"There was no sleep walking," Estella said.

"Wait… you stayed here for the night?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Estella shrugged. "When Diamond arrived last night, it was too late to go to the Green Dragon."

"Where did you two sleep?" Frodo asked.

"I slept in the guest bedroom." Diamond said.

"I slept right here," Estella pointed to her seat. "On this sofa."

"I warned them that I've been sleep-walking," Blair said.

"She had us up all night, worried." Estella said.

"Sleep-walkers scare me," Diamond said.

"They scare me too," Blair said. "Yet, I'm the one who's sleep-walking." The girls giggled.

"We thought we could give you a hand!" Estella stood and cheered.

"That's nice of you," Frodo said. "Blair, why don't you get some rest?"

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," She stood up and left the room.

"Listen ladies," Frodo said, turning to Estella and Diamond. "I appreciate the help…I really do, but I don't think having this many people in this _smial _is good for Blair. She's not getting any better."

"But that's exactly why she needs the help, right?" Diamond said.

"Of course," Frodo replied. "But she sleep-walks… and now I'm getting more and more worried about her. I was thinking of moving her to Bag End for a while."

"What?" Diamond's eyes widened.

"Really?" Estella asked. "Why?"

"To keep a better eye on her," Frodo said. "Especially at night in case she keeps sleep-walking. The arrival of you two has helped me decide. I've made up my mind. She doesn't have enough room for _two_ guests."

"And just who put you in charge Mr. Frodo? Why don't you go and ask her?" Estella demanded.

"First of all, Mr. Boffin put me in charge," Frodo retorted.

"And Mrs. Tighfield," Sam added.

"Second," Frodo continued. "I have seen her house! There's more than enough room in Bag End for all of us."

"Do Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took visit you often?" Diamond suddenly asked.

"Well, yes," Frodo said, turning to Diamond. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering," She nudged Estella. "I think it's a great idea to move her to Bag End."

"Thank you, Diamond." Frodo said. "Well then, have you always wanted to see Bag End…inside?"

"Of course," Diamond replied. "Who hasn't?"

"Then you two are more than welcome to join us," Frodo said. "That is, if you really want to."

"Oh, yes…that's a great idea!" Estella said. "So…when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready." Frodo said. "We need to get Blair ready too."

**Author's Note: Hey people… have you ever posted a chapter and then read it, and then realized it has a typo…a really embarrassing author typo? Either a letter is missing from a word or something is spelled wrong. The worst part is that you re-read it to make sure there were no typos and when you post it you see the typos you didn't know were there. It's the worst. The very worst! It's embarrassing! Sigh, well anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize for the typos! Leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bag End

At first, Blair wasn't too sure about staying in Bag End. Frodo was able to convince her that it was a better idea than having Estella and Diamond staying at her _smial. _He suggested seeing it like a holiday. Later that afternoon, a carriage arrived to Blair's home. Estella and Diamond helped her pack a bag and her satchel. She wanted to bring something to sew while she was there. Estella and Diamond helped her into the carriage and sat with her during the ride. The carriage was driven by a young tween who they were paying to give them a ride to Bag End. Frodo and Sam rode along on their ponies.

The trip was short and they arrived just in time for luncheon. The three girls got out of the carriage and looked around in awe at Bag End. The beautiful home was covered in green grass and violet flowers. The door was an emerald green and still looked as though it were brand new, unlike Blair's. Her door was rather old, and the red paint was chipped.

"Well," Estella said. "Here we are,"

"Can you believe it?" Diamond asked. "We're actually staying in Bag End!"

Estella and Diamond escorted Blair up the stairs and to the door. Once they were inside, they were surprised to find who was waiting for them.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took sat in the seating room, talking amongst themselves. The two looked up at the girls.

"Well," Meriadoc stood. "Hello ladies. Miss Bolger, what brings you here?"

"I'm visiting." Estella replied.

Frodo walked into the room and was surprised to find his kin waiting there.

"Merry," He said. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you two here?"

"We haven't heard from you in a while." Merry replied. "Pippin and I just thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"You haven't made Rosie angry yet, have you Merry?" Frodo asked.

"No," Merry said, annoyed. "Why do we have to keep bringing this up?"

"It's fun," Frodo said.

"Oh, come on," Pippin spoke up. "She only won because she carries around children."

"I think she's unusually strong," Sam said, walking into the room, carrying a few bags. "Remember that one time; we wanted to see who could chop that thick log in half?"

"Yes," Frodo replied. "And the axe got stuck."

"Rosie was the only one who could pull it out," Merry added.

"But then I chopped it right in half!" Pippin cheered. "With only _one_ try!"

"Rosie loosened the wood," Merry said. Frodo and Sam chuckled.

"She has brothers," Sam said.

"So," Frodo turned to Blair. "I'll show you to your room. It's spacious and you can look out the window and see the flowers."

"The one with the big window?" Merry asked. "It's taken."

"By whom?" Frodo demanded, turning to him.

"By me," Merry replied.

"Are you staying here?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Merry said. "I traveled all the way from Buckland, and Pippin followed me."

"Rosie's going to like this…" Sam muttered.

"What?" Rosie asked, walking into the room. "Oh, there are more of you…" She looked around in surprise.

"Rosie," Frodo said. "This is Blair."

"Oh," She smiled at Blair. "It's nice to meet you. Frodo and I talked this morning about you staying here."

"She needs a room." Frodo said.

"Give her the one with the big window." Rosie said.

"But I'm staying in that room," Merry protested.

"Well then," Rosie said. "Find another one,"

Merry sighed in frustration.

"Please," Blair said. "I don't want to make him move…"

"No, no," Merry murmured. "I can move my bags."

"Yes he can," Rosie agreed. "Besides, you're sick. You'll need a good room."

"What about us?" Estella spoke up. "Should we go find rooms?"

Rosie looked at the two in confusion. "Are you staying too?"

"Yes," Estella said.

"Oh," Rosie nodded. "I'm so sorry; I don't know your names."

"I'm Estella Bolger," Estella replied. "And this is Diamond of Long Cleave."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She said. "Sam, could you help everyone find a room while I talk to Frodo?"

"Uh-oh…" Pippin whispered.

"Trap his head!" Merry said excitedly.

~jb~

"What is happening here?" Rosie demanded. "I have to feed ten people now!"

"Eleven…" Frodo said.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked. "There are ten in the house…I even counted myself."

"No, someone followed us here," He pointed to the kitchen window. A grey, tabby…mysterious-looking cat sat outside in the flower box, looking into the kitchen, as if searching for Blair.

"What is that?" Rosie asked.

"That's Topaz," Frodo said. "He's Blair's cat…he must have seen Blair leave and followed…"

"Well, now we have to feed him too…" Rosie sighed. "That makes eleven. Frodo, I don't think I can do this. I have two children to worry about, I have you to worry about, and now I have Miss Sandydowns to worry about… Now I have all this worrying to do with all these guests!"

"Don't worry," Frodo said. "Sam and I are here. Let us help you."

"All right, all right…" Rosie sighed. "Fine…well, I better finish roasting this chicken."

~jb~

After the guests had settled in and ate luncheon, Rosie requested to speak with Diamond and Estella in the kitchen alone.

"All right, ladies…" Rosie said. She had them sit at the table while she stood and paced around the kitchen. Estella and Diamond felt as though they were on trial. "Now, why did you decide to stay in Bag End?"

"We're helping Blair," Estella replied. "We signed the Sick List."

"Oh," Rosie said. "And why were you so interested in the Sick List?"

"We wanted to help." Diamond said.

"Really?" Rosie said. "And how did you convince Griffo Boffin to let you help Blair?"

"We were really anxious and excited…and I figured sense Frodo is so busy, we could give him a hand." Estella answered.

"I see," Rosie said.

"And he invited us to stay here," Diamond finished.

"Uh-huh?" Rosie nodded, smiling at the two.

"You don't believe a word of this, do you?" Estella asked, smiling back at her.

"Not a word," Rosie replied, her face turning serious. "I have a three-year-old and a one-year-old. They can't hide anything from me. The only thing I believe is that Mr. Frodo invited you to stay. It does sound like him. The rest I don't believe."

"All right," Estella sighed. "What can we say?" She turned to Diamond.

"Maybe she can help us…" Diamond said. "I mean, if she's married she must know how this all works…"

"What are you talking about?" Rosie asked.

Diamond took a deep breath. "My father is arranging a marriage for me…"

"Arranging…?" Rosie's eyebrows were raised. "An arranged marriage…? Do they even do that anymore? Shut it, cat!" Rosie turned to the window and scolded Topaz. The cat still sat at the window, crying to get inside and get to Blair.

"Well, I think my father is aware of this," Diamond said. "So we made a deal…If I could kiss a Baggins, a Brandybuck, and a Took, he would call off the wedding."

"Oh," Rosie said. "Wait…what kind of deal is that?!"

"Her father is very queer…" Estella said. "More queer than the Mad Baggins."

"So that's why you're here." Rosie said. "You need a kiss from Frodo, Merry, and Pippin…"

"Yes," Estella nodded.

"I see," Rosie said. "Well…I can try to help you. Maybe we could get Blair in on this as well, when she's feeling better of course."

"I have no intention of telling Blair." Estella said.

"As far as she's concerned, we're here to help her get better." Diamond said. "I feel terrible…I feel like we're _using_ her…"

"I see," Rosie replied. "But, maybe if you told her, you'll find out her true character. You will know whether she's a true friend or not."

"Yes," Estella said. "But we still need those kisses."

"Right," Rosie replied. "Getting a kiss from Frodo will be difficult. He doesn't dance with just _anyone_. And Mira Bramble is out and about, trying to get to him…so we need to watch out for her." Rosie shivered. "She is quite dreadful…"

"What about his kin?" Estella asked.

"You know, it's hard to tell with Merry." Rosie admitted. "You can see his emotions clearly…but when it comes to something bad…a conflict or something…he keeps his feelings bottled up."

"Well…" Estella said. "That might make it difficult."

"Pippin however," Rosie said. "He will be the easiest. He likes having a girl or two around him. He's easily awestruck by the next lass he sees. He gets swept away…and it makes me worry about him…Sometimes I wonder if he's ever going to get married."

Diamond gagged. "Of course he's the easiest."

"I'm sorry Diamond," Rosie sighed. "It is what it is…"

"It's okay, Rosie," Diamond replied. "At least we know about the lads."

"We should start with the easiest." Estella said.

"All right," Rosie said. "It's decided. I'll find a way to get Diamond alone with him. All she has to do is kiss him."

"Thank you," Estella said.

~jb~

Blair awoke with a start as Frodo walked in to check on her. She looked out the window to see a dark-grey tabby sitting and looking into the room. He cried out and pawed at the window.

"Is that Topaz?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Frodo replied. "He followed you here,"

"Bring him to me," Blair turned to him with pleading eyes. "Please,"

Frodo rushed to the front door and called Topaz in. The cat rushed inside and looked up at Frodo as if to ask: where is my lady?

Frodo led Topaz to Blair's room. He sat at the closed door and waited for Frodo to open it. As Frodo reached for the handle, the cat stretched up, reaching impatiently for the handle. When the door was opened, Topaz rushed into the room and jumped onto Blair's bed.

Blair sighed in relief and embraced the cat. He curled up next to Blair and began to purr.

"Is everything all right now?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Blair said. "I had an awful dream. I swear every single dog wanted to eat my cat. He was caught by one and buried alive. I dug and dug into the ground but I couldn't find him…"

"That sounds awful." Frodo said.

"I've been worried about him ever since…" Blair said.

"Well, you have him now," Frodo said. "Get some more rest."

~jb~

Later that night, during supper, Rosie couldn't help but to conjure a plan to get Diamond and Pippin alone. She would have to do it tomorrow night. The thoughts in her mind came up with the most genius ideas of how she was going to set it all up. Pippin certainly would be easy; she just hoped he wouldn't fall for Diamond. She would only need to trap them in a room together and he was just as good as hers. Merry would have to be outside…he seemed to like the outdoors a lot. Frodo…

She wasn't sure what to do about Frodo. Rosie was sure he had seen it all; alone in a room with someone with no place to sit except next to Diamond…

No…he would know. Frodo would know something was wrong.

Rosie also couldn't help but notice that there were three single lads, and three single ladies.

_Let's see… _She thought. _Diamond doesn't like Pippin, and Merry doesn't seem to like Blair. Frodo likes Blair…but he keeps bossing her around. Come on Frodo, I don't nag at you when you don't eat. Let's see…what was I thinking…? Right, Blair and Pippin. Diamond and Merry. Frodo and Estella. Hm…Not too sure about that. Diamond and Pippin. Frodo and Blair. Estella and Merry…No, no! That doesn't sound right at all!_

"Rosie…" Sam interrupted her thoughts. "Are you all right? You keep batting at your food with your fork. Are you not hungry?"

"Huh?" Rosie blinked and looked over at her husband. "Oh, yes, I'm just lost in thought."

"What are you thinking about?" Pippin asked.

"Oh, well…" Rosie hesitated. "Nothing,"

"Surely it must be something." Pippin insisted with a teasing grin.

"It's rude to stick your nose into someone else's business." Diamond said.

Before Pippin could reply, Frodo spoke up.

"Leave Rosie alone," He said. "She has to feed eleven people."

"Ten!" Rosie said.

"Eleven," Frodo said. "The cat," He reminded her.

Topaz meowed, sitting at Blair's feet and looking up at her with pleading eyes. Blair slipped him a green bean.

"Blair, don't do that!" Frodo snapped at her. "You should be eating those, not your cat!"

"I don't like green beans!" Blair snapped back. "I don't have to eat them if I don't want to!"

"Knock it off, the both of you!" Rosie growled at them. _This is going to be a long…however long these hobbits are staying… _

**Author's note: Let's be honest. We have all looked at some of our friends, and we have shipped them. Admit it. **

**Anyways, I'm am no longer nervous about this story and I'm excited for the next chapter! Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Song

The next night, Rosie had made plans of what to do. She convinced Frodo and Sam to take Blair out to eat. Rosie of course, was going with them. Estella would help Diamond with dinner they would serve to Merry and Pippin. Diamond would get Pippin alone and go in for the first kiss.

"Now, take care," Diamond said, helping Blair with her cloak. "Don't tire yourself out."

"Don't worry about her," Rosie said. "We're just going to the Green Dragon to eat some dinner. We won't be dancing or anything." She winked at Diamond.

"Have a good time," Estella said.

"Thank you," Rosie replied. "Are you ready, Blair?"

"Yes," Blair replied quietly. Sam held his arm out for Rosie. She smiled and took it.

"Remember," She turned back to Estella. "My parents will have my children back around supper."

"Thank you," Estella replied.

Frodo held his arm out to Blair. She hesitated for a moment before taking his arm and allowing him to lead her out of the _smial. _

"Well," Estella said. "Let's get dinner ready."

~jb~

Pippin sat in his room, looking over old maps, and snacking on mixed nuts. He could smell delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. They drifted throughout Bag End. Merry walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey," He nodded at Pippin.

"Hello," Pippin replied.

"So," Merry said. "Do you think they _are _going to dance?"

"Who?"

"Frodo and Blair," Merry said. "Do you think they're going to dance at the Green Dragon?"

"I'm not sure," Pippin said. "Rosie said they weren't…"

"Yes," Merry said. "But think about it; Sam and Rosie are taking Frodo out to dinner with a girl… Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"No…" Pippin looked up at his cousin in confusion.

"Don't you see what they're trying to do?" Merry said. "They're trying to marry him off!"

"Oh," Pippin nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, they could have picked one of the gentle-folk!" Merry replied. "I don't know what anyone will think when they see Frodo with a working-class hobbit!"

"Who knows?" Pippin said. "Who cares? Frodo doesn't care about the opinions of others. If he is happy, that's all that will matter."

"I suppose…" Merry said. "But what if she can't make him happy?"

"Well, you never know." Pippin replied. "Maybe she will."

"But what about the…" Merry hesitated. He hated to bring this up. "The Ring…?"

"You think the affects of the Ring will keep him from falling in love?" Pippin asked. "I doubt it. I'm sure love is more powerful than the Ring of Power."

"Ring of what?" Estella asked, tapping on the door. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but dinner is ready."

"What have you made?" Pippin asked curiously. "It smells delicious!"

"I've made my mother's famous soup." Estella replied. "Diamond just finished making the crumpets; extra butter."

"Sounds lovely," Merry said.

"What about dessert?" Pippin asked.

"We have a strawberry pie baking as we speak." Estella replied.

"We'll be in soon," Merry said. "I just need to talk to Pippin for a little longer."

"All right," Estella said. "Whenever you're ready,"

~jb~

Estella walked back into the kitchen to find Diamond setting the table.

"How is everything?" Estella asked.

"I'm so nervous…" Diamond replied. "I can't believe I'm doing this. What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry," Estella said. "My mother always said; a way to get to a hobbit's heart is through his stomach."

"And this will help?" Diamond said, gesturing toward the pot of soup.

"Yes," Estella said. "But mostly pie. And if you bring up conversation about family trees and such, the lad is yours."

"Family trees?" Diamond's chocolate-colored eyes lit up. "I love family trees! Speaking of which…how is Fatty doing?"

"Fredegar?" Estella asked. "Well, pretty soon, I'll be able to call him Fatty again."

"You called him Fredegar again…" Diamond said, the light in her eyes dimming. "How come you haven't called him Fatty?"

"Listen," Estella said. "Now's not the time to be talking about this. Let's just focus on getting those kisses, okay?"

"All right," Diamond said.

"We'll talk about it." Estella promised.

"Talk about what?" Merry asked, walking into the kitchen. Pippin walked behind him. He paused and sniffed the air.

"Uh, family trees…" Estella hesitated. She lifted and set the pot onto the table. Diamond brought the bowls over to her. Estella took the ladle and began to pour soup into the bowls.

"What an excellent topic!" Pippin said, taking his seat at the table. "Does anyone know of their first recorded ancestor, or know of an early ancestor?"

"Gundolpho Bolger," Estella quickly answered, handing Pippin a bowl of soup.

"Very good Miss Bolger," Merry said. "Who did he marry?"

"Alfrida of the Yale, I believe." Estella said, handing Merry his bowl.

"I must say, I'm impressed!" Merry said.

"Thank you," Estella said. "Diamond, talk about your family." She handed her a bowl.

"Well…" Diamond said nervously. Estella served herself and took a seat.

"Aren't you a Took as well?" Pippin asked. "A North-Took?"

"Do _not _call me a _Took!_" Diamond snapped.

"Whatever you say, Took." Pippin said.

Diamond looked at Estella desperately, as if to say; _I can't do this!_

Estella looked back at her with piercing light-blue eyes. _You can, and you will! _

Diamond stirred the creamy white liquid in her bowl. The beans and chicken floated around, waiting to be eaten.

"Mrrrrrooooooowwww!" A loud, mewing sound suddenly filled the kitchen. Topaz walked into the room and rubbed up against the chairs.

"That was the most pathetic noise I've ever heard in my life." Estella said.

"Mrooooow!" Topaz croaked.

"Blair is not here, sorry cat," Diamond replied.

"No," Merry continued. "She's out on a date,"

"No she's not!" Estella said.

"Meow…." Topaz began to purr as Pippin leaned down and scratched his ear.

"I wonder how old he is," Diamond mused.

"You'll have to ask Blair when she returns." Estella said. "But my guess is he may be getting quite old."

It was silent while the hobbits continued to eat dinner. Pretty soon, they had finished and Merry was off back to his room.

"Now," Estella said. "Why don't you and Diamond wait for dessert in the seating room?" She turned to Pippin. "The pie is almost ready."

"Very well," Pippin said. He and Diamond went into the seating room. She sat at the sofa, and just as Rosie predicted, Pippin sat right next to her without hesitation.

"So, Pippin," Diamond began. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Pippin sighed. "As you can tell, I really like pie, and I secretly like cats. What else would you like to know?"

"Well…" Diamond thought for a moment before she came up with the perfect question. "I understand that you disappeared for about a year…they say you went on an adventure like the Mad Baggins. Is that true?"

"Yes," Pippin replied quickly. "Ah, the things we have seen, Merry and I. I don't even know where to begin."

"How about…Once Upon a Time…" Diamond suggested.

"Sounds like a great start." Pippin said. "Well, I guess it's safe to say I can start with the party. You remember Bilbo Baggins' one-hundred-and-eleventh birthday, do you? And Frodo's thirty-third?"

"Yes," Diamond said.

"Well, Merry and I decided to spice things up a bit. We wanted to light the biggest firework ever! But we knew Gandalf wouldn't let us do such a thing."

"Gandalf?" Diamond tilted her head.

"The Gray Wizard," Pippin said. Diamond still looked at him in confusion. "The Wizard who dragged Bilbo into that adventure."

"Oh, right…" Diamond said. "That troublesome wizard!"

"Hey, he's _not_ troublesome!" Pippin snapped, suddenly looking offended.

"Sorry," Diamond lowered her head.

"Anyways, we decided to steal a firework right from his wagon. Do you remember the big dragon that swooped over and scared all the hobbits?" Pippin continued.

"No…" Diamond admitted. "My parents and I could only stop to say hello to Bilbo and wish him a happy birthday. We had to leave soon after that. I remember some of the fireworks though."

"Ah, yes," Pippin nodded. "I see, well, we lit a large firework inside a tent…we forgot to put it outside…"

Diamond giggled.

"Hey, we were in our early tweens!" Pippin defended. "Besides, it worked. It turned in to a dragon and swooped down over the party guests! I remember when the firework went off…I screamed like a wee, hobbit lass. Merry only laughed. I remember seeing the look on Frodo's face. But he was really starting to show his age…all he seemed to care about was Bilbo, and his safety. He put Bilbo's well-being before his own…it was a sign…I just didn't know it yet."

"A sign?" Diamond asked. "A sign for what?"

"Just," Pippin hesitated. "Well, he cares about others… He's always trying to take care of others. It's no wonder that he signed up for this…Sick List. And to be honest…I hope he dances with Miss Sandydowns."

Diamond nodded, wondering if she should do it now. Should she pucker her lips and get it over with? More importantly, should she explain why she kissed him? But then she had a thought that she could help but to wonder out loud. "Um…I don't think he will…"

"What makes you say that?" Pippin looked at her curiously.

"Well, I don't think a Baggins should be dancing with a Sandydowns." Diamond said. "I mean, gentle-folk and working-class folk…? I'm not sure it would be such a good idea. Frodo's reputation is already at stake…"

"Ah, so that's all you care about?" Pippin accused, jumping to his feet. "Reputation. Position. What else should I expect from ladies like you?"

"Excuse me?" Diamond demanded, standing up as well. "I'm just saying, why doesn't he go for a Brandybuck, just like his father did?"

"Is that an insult?" Pippin asked.

"Why are you so defensive of him?" Diamond asked. "I don't think he does care about others. He certainly didn't seem to care when the ruffians and that evil wizard came and ruined everything! He could have stopped them _before_ the scouring of the Shire, if he was so brave!"

"I'm sorry," Pippin retorted. "But how were we supposed to know the Shire was under attack? We were a little busy fighting a battle and watching a mountain explode, leaving you to wonder if your friends were dead or somehow miraculously survived! You don't know the pain all four of us had to go through. Especially Frodo!" Pippin stormed out of the room.

It was silent for a few seconds before Estella rushed into the room. "What happened?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern. "I heard Pippin raise his voice. What did he say?"

"I…" Diamond hesitated. "I may have pulled on the wrong nerve…"

"Did you at least get the kiss?" Estella asked.

"No…" Diamond sighed. "I didn't. This is going to be harder than I thought."

~jb~

Frodo, Sam, Rosie and Blair all sat at a table enjoying their dinner. Blair had to admit; it felt good to be out of the _smial. _Frodo was right, it was like a holiday. Hobbits all around were laughing and enjoying themselves as well. A few hobbits sat upon the counter where mugs of ale were served. They sang a song of Harfoots, Stoors, and Fallohides.

"All right, all right," Someone announced as the four friends finished their dinner. A waitress came and took their plates. "Clear the area. Let's have a dance!"

Hobbit lads began to move tables and chairs. The ladies hurried stood and waited anxiously.

"Let's play a slow song!" Someone shouted. A group of hobbits sat in a corner, each with their own instrument. They began to play a slow song. Soft, beautiful music filled the Green Dragon. Lads asked ladies to dance. Sam stood and held out his hand to Rosie. She took his hand and they began to dance. Frodo and Blair sat and watched them for a while. Some hobbits began to sing softly along with the music. Frodo finally stood up and held out his hands to Blair. She slowly raised her hands and grasped his. He lifted her to her feet and began to dance with her. He quietly sang the song the other hobbits were singing, but only Blair could hear it. His voice was slightly rough, but they way he sang felt like honey.

After the slow song was over, the hobbits cheered and fast, excited music began to play. A few ladies danced in the center, making a beautiful display. Rosie was quick to join in. Blair stood and watched for a moment. She waited and listened to the music for a minute before she began to dance. It was something she had learned many years ago when she lived in Little Delving. She didn't expect anyone would know the dance. It was mostly spinning and moving her feet.

She was too busy dancing to notice that she was in the middle of the room, and hobbits were watching her in awe. They had never seen a hobbit dance the way she did, and they guessed it was a dance from another village. When she was finished the hobbits clapped and cheered for her. Blair looked around in surprise and smiled. She looked at the ground, blushing.

When they had left, Blair began to feel extremely tired. She couldn't stop yawning and couldn't help but to rest her head on Frodo's shoulder.

"Looks like the dancing must have worn you out." Rosie mused.

"Sorry," Blair said quietly.

"It's quite all right," Rosie said. "You were wonderful."

"Thank you," Blair yawned again.

~jb~

Rosie sat in the seating room later that night. She helped herself to a piece of strawberry pie, sense no one had really eaten it. She had just put the children to bed after a fun night at Nana and Papa Cotton's home. She wondered what had happened while she was at dinner, and if Diamond had gotten the kiss.

At the thought, Diamond walked into the room.

"Hello Rosie," Diamond said.

"Hello," Rosie smiled up at her and made room on the sofa for her. Diamond sat down and sighed. "So, did you get the kiss from him?"

"No," Diamond replied. "I should have just…done it. But I had to talk. I just had to talk. I'm a fool…"

"What happened?" Rosie set her plate down and turned to Diamond, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We got in a fight…" Diamond replied. She told Rosie what she had said to Pippin that made him so defensive. "I said Frodo shouldn't be dancing with Blair."

"Why not?" Rosie asked.

"Because…" Diamond hesitated. "Because that's just how it is. A Baggins wouldn't marry a working-class hobbit. I mean, none of those gentle-folk would. Any ordinary hobbit would know that."

"Diamond," Rosie took a deep breath. "Sam and I are working-class hobbits. Do you think it's strange that we are friends?"

"No," Diamond said.

"You must realize that Frodo isn't like other gentle-folk." Rosie said. "In fact, there's no one else like him. And others seem to judge him before they get to know him. Except Blair," She giggled. "And the laugh's on you…because he did dance with her tonight."

"What?" Diamond turned to Rosie. "I thought you said you weren't going to dance!"

"Yes, I did say that…" Rosie hesitated. "Things change…"

Diamond stood. "I…I'm sorry Rosie…" She said. "I've been just…awful, haven't I?"

"No," Rosie stood up as well. "It's all right. I understand. You just want to get those kisses so you don't have to marry a complete stranger."

"I guess there's a good side to being a working-class hobbit." Diamond said. "You get to marry whoever you want, do you?"

"Yes," Rosie said. "I suppose that's right."

"Well, good night," Diamond walked out of the room.

"Rosie," Sam walked in from the kitchen. "What was that all about?"

"Oh," Rosie turned to her husband. "Nothing, Diamond just had a rough night."

"I heard you say something about kisses." Sam said. "What do you mean by that?"

Rosie was silent for a moment before she leaned closer to Sam and spoke quietly. "Diamond's father has arranged a marriage for her."

"An arranged marriage?" Sam asked. "Do hobbits still do that?"

"Apparently," Rosie replied. "But he made a deal with her. If she kisses Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, then he will call this arrangement off."

"What...?" Sam scratched his head. "Does he have something against Frodo, Merry, and Pippin?"

"No," Rosie replied. "She needs to get a kiss from a Baggins, a Brandybuck, and a Took. Where else can you find three of those in one place except here?"

"I see," Sam nodded. "So…has she kissed anyone yet?"

"No," Rosie replied. "She was going to kiss Pippin tonight…but it didn't work out."

Sam nodded again. "Tonight was lovely…" He hesitated.

"What?"

"It's just…when Frodo and Blair danced together…Frodo seemed happy again. He seemed like himself." Sam said.

"You mean, you want Frodo and Blair to be together?" Rosie asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "I've been trying to marry him off for a while."

"But Frodo and Blair?" Rosie asked. "Frodo and Blair…?" She paused and thought about it for a moment. She remembered the way he danced with her. She only caught them for a few seconds. But in that small moment, he did seem calm and happy. "Now that you say so…" Rosie said quietly. "Yes, I see it…"

"And Mr. Frodo is like an older brother to me…in some ways." Sam admitted. "He was watching out for me all the time. And he even suggested we get married. I just want him to be happy."

"Me too," Rosie agreed. "So what am I supposed to do now? Help you get Frodo and Blair together, or help Diamond get a kiss from him?"

"How about we get the kiss from Frodo first?" Sam suggested. "And then get him with Blair."

"Uh…" Rosie sighed. "Okay…"

"Don't worry," Sam said. "I know Mr. Frodo better than anyone else here. I think I know what to do."

**Author's note: Has anyone else noticed how hard Frodo ships Sam and Rosie in the book and the movie? He makes Sam dance with her, and in the book he helps Sam decide to marry Rosie and live in Bag End. I think he ships them! Now it's Sam's turn! Bwahaha! Payback! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Request of Elrond

Later that night, Frodo walked into the seating room, his elf blade in hand. He kept hearing strange noises that had kept him from sleep. He held the light of _Elendil_ in one hand, ready to use it. The blade wasn't glowing however, and that was a good sign. He could hear someone banging around in the kitchen. He rushed forward in the dark.

"_Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!_" He shouted, shining the bright light into Legolas's face.

"Frodo…" Legolas smiled and shielded his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I could smell strawberries."

"Legolas!" Frodo gasped and lowered Sting. "What are you doing here?"

"We have important business to discuss," Gimli said, standing behind Legolas.

"Gimli?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied. "Lower your light, _mellon. _Could you light a candle so that we may talk?"

Frodo quickly went about the kitchen, lighting the room. He could clearly see his old companions. Legolas had to lean down so not to hit his head on the ceiling. Gimli however walked comfortably through the house. They both took a seat at the table.

"So, what brings you here?" Frodo asked.

"First of all, where are the strawberries?" Gimli asked.

"They smell wonderful!" Legolas added.

"Well…someone just baked a pie tonight, and there's plenty left over." Frodo stood and quickly served his two friends the delicious dessert.

"Now," Legolas continued. "We have been sent here by Lord Elrond."

"Elrond?" Frodo asked. "Is he in the forest?"

"No," Legolas replied. "There have been many strange things afoot in the forest. It has been keeping him in Rivendell. He sent us here to deliver a message."

"Elrond wishes to speak with you." Gimli said. "He says it's urgent."

"It concerns _that_." Legolas pointed to the necklace that was hung around Frodo's neck. Frodo looked down at the Evenstar and fingered it.

"Is it time already?" Frodo wondered.

"Nothing is certain yet," Legolas said.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked, rubbing an eye and yawning. Merry and Sam followed him into the kitchen with tired eyes.

"Gimli…Legolas?" Merry looked around in surprise. "What brings you to Bag End?"

"We're here on business." Legolas replied.

"When do I need to report to Rivendell?" Frodo asked.

"As soon as possible," Legolas said.

"Rivendell?" Pippin asked.

"Is Mr. Bilbo all right?" Sam asked.

"No, he's fine." Legolas answered. "He's just as spry as ever."

"Well," Sam said. "Can I at least come with you, Mister Frodo?"

"I don't see why not…" Frodo said.

"We're coming too." Merry said. "It's been a while since we've seen Rivendell."

"What about Blair?" Frodo asked. "Will Rosie be able to take care of things here?"

"Diamond and Estella can help her," Merry said. "After all, isn't that why they're here?"

"Good point," Frodo said. "Well, I guess we can set out tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Merry replied. "But don't take forever; you're always the last one up."

"Fine," Frodo sighed and smiled at his kin. "Besides, I think it's better that you do come with us. I don't think Rosie could handle you two in the house."

"Or Merry couldn't handle her," Pippin giggled. Merry nudged him in the ribs.

"That too," Frodo said.

"Well," Gimli stood and stretched. "We'll let you get some sleep. Then you can pack for the morning. We can't stay long. There is much Legolas and I plan to do."

"Some adventuring," Legolas added. "But maybe we'll see you Rivendell."

"Very well," Frodo said. "Thank you, _Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo_."

~jb~

Estella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were leaving?! And how long would they be gone?! Diamond needed those kisses! Estella hurried quietly back to her room so the boys wouldn't hear her, she paused by Diamond's room. She walked into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Ow!" Diamond stirred. "What was that for? What do you want?"

"The boys are leaving!" Estella growled. "They're going on a journey to visit elves! We have to follow them!"

"What?" Diamond sat up and gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Estella replied. "But apparently it's urgent, and it seems important. They plan on leaving tomorrow and I don't think we'll be able to convince them to stay."

"All right," Diamond sighed.

"What's going on?" A soft, quiet voice forced both girls to turn to the door. Blair held a candle and she hesitantly walked into the room. "The boys are leaving?"

"Uh…" Estella hesitated. "Yes,"

"Why do you want them to stay?" Blair asked. Diamond and Estella looked at each other and then looked back at Blair.

"Blair…" Estella took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry…"

"What?" Blair tilted her head.

"We have something to tell you…" Diamond hesitated. "We…"

"What's going on?" Rosie asked, walking into the room.

"The boys are leaving," Blair turned to Rosie.

"What?" Rosie exclaimed. "Why?"

Estella quickly explained the situation. Rosie nodded in understanding.

"All right," She decided. "I suppose you'll just have to go with them."

"You mean…" Estella hesitated. "On an adventure?"

"I'm sorry ladies." Rosie said. "But that's how it has to be."

"All right…" Estella said. "Diamond, let's pack. We have a long journey ahead of us."

~jb~

The next morning, the boys had packed their bags and were ready to start their journey. They got their ponies ready and ate breakfast quietly so they wouldn't wake the girls. After breakfast, they walked outside and were ready to go.

Estella and Diamond rushed out with their bags.

"Wait!" Estella shouted. "Where are you going?"

"To Rivendell," Merry replied. "We have an important errand."

"No," Estella retorted. "You're going on an adventure! And you didn't invite us!"

"Since when are you interested in adventures, Miss Bolger?" Merry asked.

"Well," Estella hesitated. "Ever since you went on yours…"

"Listen," Frodo said, walking toward her. "We need you here to take care of Blair. There is a reason why you signed up for the Sick List. Do your job."

"You signed up first!" Estella snapped. "Why don't you do your job?"

"I really wish I could," Frodo replied calmly. "But I have other things I need to do. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt, what would Fatty say?"

"Fredegar doesn't have to know!" Estella shouted.

Merry furrowed his brow at her. "I have never heard you call Fatty that before…"

"That's beside the point." Estella said. "Diamond and I must come!"

"Don't lose your temper again, Miss Bolger." Merry said.

"You are not coming." Frodo added. "That's final," The boys mounted their ponies and left.

Estella stormed back into Bag End; Diamond followed her, hanging her head in frustration. Rosie looked up from her baking when Estella barged into the kitchen. She sat down and sighed.

"Let me guess…" Rosie said, turning back to her bowl and continued to stir the flower. "Frodo didn't want you to come because he wants you to be safe."

"He didn't quite say that…" Diamond said, sitting next to Estella.

"He might as well have," Estella said. "What should we do now?"

"Should we just…go after them?" Diamond asked.

Estella was quiet for a long time. "I don't think we have any other options."

Blair walked into the kitchen. She was dressed and her hair was tied into thick braids. She sat down at the table with Diamond and Estella.

"Good morning everyone!" She said cheerfully. "Why are you guys still here?"

"Frodo wouldn't let us come." Diamond replied.

"Why not?" Blair asked.

"He's a stubborn Baggins…" Rosie replied. "They couldn't convince him even if they had fallen to the ground and begged him.

"But now," Estella said. "We're going after them."

"Sounds exciting," Blair said.

"Well…" Diamond said. "When should we leave? We don't even know where Rivendell is, so we can't fall too far behind them, but if we stay too close by, they'll spot us and send us home!"

"How about a map?" Rosie asked, looking up from her stirring. "That could help."

"Can you get one?" Estella asked.

"The study is filled with maps." Rosie replied. "We will simply have to borrow one."

"What do you mean, _we?" _Diamond accused.

"I don't want the two of you wandering in the woods and getting lost." Rosie said. "Blair and I are coming too."

"Me?" Blair looked at her in surprise. "Why do I have to come?"

"Are you feeling better?" Rosie asked.

"Yes!"

"Liar," Rosie said, quietly. "I want you to come so I can keep an eye on you. You may still be sick."

"Oh…" Blair hesitated. "All right…but what about your children?"

"My parents wouldn't mind having the children over for a few days." Rosie replied. "Except…they have warned me about moving into Bag End. They say there is something peculiar… only an adventurer would live here. At first I thought they meant something else. While living here, every day was like a new adventure. But now I understand what they meant."

"This home is dangerous…" Estella agreed.

"Well," Rosie sighed. "Blair and I are going to get ready. We have a lot of walking to do."

**Author's note: Okay, now things are going to get interesting! Teehee! I'm so excited! Leave a review if you're excited too!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Old Forest

It had only been a few hours when the boys had left. Rosie, Diamond, Estella, and Blair had packed their bags and began to walk, following the map Rosie had 'borrowed' from the study. A lot of hobbits stared after them, wondering what in the Shire they were doing. They finally came across a corn field. Rosie walked for a moment, realizing she had lost Blair.

"Blair?" She called out. "Blair!"

"What?" Blair stepped through some corn and came out to meet her.

"Oh, there you are," She sighed in relief. "Just…please stay close by. Make sure I can see you."

"What, are you my mother now?" Blair grinned.

Rosie was quiet for a moment. She wanted to say: _I might as well be._ But she was worried it would burst Blair's bubble. "No," She finally said. "I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

"Thanks Rosie," Blair replied. "I do appreciate it. But where are Diamond and Estella?"

"Fredegar is going to kill me!" Estella screamed, crashing through the corn and into Rosie. Diamond rushed through and crashed into Blair.

"Oh," Diamond groaned. "Sorry, Blair…"

"What on earth is going on here?" Rosie demanded.

"We're in farmer Maggot's crops!" Estella said. "My brother knows him and if we're caught, I'm in _so _much trouble!"

"Well, then," Blair said, as Diamond helped her to her feet. "What are we waiting for, let's get out of here!" The four quickly stumbled through the field.

Blair stopped and found herself facing a steep hill. _My, that's a long way down…_

Rosie and Estella stopped behind her, looking down the hill as well. Diamond rushed forward and crashed into all of them. All four tumbled down the hill and landed in a hopeless pile of dizzy hobbits.

"That was fun," Blair mused.

"Was that sarcasim, or are you just insane?" Estella asked.

"Am I dead?" Diamond asked, her eyes shut tight.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Estella grumbled. "Where are we now?"

"Perhaps if you all got off me, I could look at the map?" Rosie suggested.

"Oh, sorry," Blair quickly stood up, followed by Diamond and Estella.

"All right," Rosie stretched and took the map out. "Let's see…" Diamond and Estella hovered over her in curiosity. They looked over and discussed the map, debating where they were and where they needed to go. Blair looked around and found they were sitting by a road. She got an uneasy feeling.

"I think we should hide…" She said uneasily. This place looked all too familiar. She suddenly remembered a dream she had about this road. She remembered a mysterious man on a horse riding toward her. His ears were long and pointed; his skin was a scaly, sickly, green color. His hair was long and black. His eyes were black and shiny and processed no soul. Blair shivered at the memory. She jumped when she heard the sound of a horse coming right toward them. She ran off the road and jumped down under a nearby tree root.

"Blair?" Rosie asked, looking up from the map. "Blair?" The three girls ran over to the root and tried to spot Blair, but the frightened hobbit was curled up so tight they couldn't see her. They could hear the sound of a horse, coming up the road. They decided to jump down and hide with Blair.

Above their heads, they could hear the horse slow to a stop. The rider jumped down and walked over to the tree root. He placed his hand on a root, right above Blair's head. His skin was scaly like a crocodile's and it was a sickly green color.

Blair's stomach dropped. Tears poured down her checks. Rosie reached out to grasp her hand to offer comfort. It worked, but only slightly. There was a loud crashing noise from a distance. The hand disappeared. The rider mounted his horse once again and took off toward the sound.

The girls seized the opportunity and took off in the other direction. Rosie had to help Blair to her feet and lead her away. They paused to catch their breath.

"What in all of Middle-Earth was that?" Estella gasped.

"I don't know," Diamond replied. "But it was scary."

"I'm scared…" Blair cried.

"Well, it's gone now," Rosie reassured her friends. "But we'll have to be on guard now. Let's keep going, and maybe we can find a place to sleep tonight."

"I…" Blair cried. "I can't sleep…" She turned and looked up at Rosie in dismay. "I don't want to go to sleep…please don't make me!"

"Blair," Rosie knelt down beside her. "What's gotten into you?"

"We should move…" Estella said. "We need to find somewhere to sleep tonight."

"Come on, Blair," Rosie helped Blair to her feet and led her away.

"Blair, don't cry!" Diamond said. "Or you'll make Estella cry!"

"Me?" Estella retorted, walking after them. "Diamond is the one who will cry!"

"No I won't!" Diamond objected.

~jb~

As the sun began to set the girls had found their way again, using the map. They traveled through the woods with much struggle. The trees seemed menacing as they continued. They tripped over roots multiple times, and nearly ran into low-hanging branches.

"These trees are rude!" Diamond muttered.

"It feels like this forest has a mind of its own." Rosie said.

Blair however felt more comfortable in the woods. There was something about these woods that made her feel safe. Suddenly, she felt very tired.

Estella yawned. "I'm feeling quite drowsy…"

"I need a nap…" Diamond sighed.

"We are not resting until nightfall," Rosie said sternly with heavy eyes. "Besides…I don't think this is the best place to sleep…"

"Look, Diamond…" Estella slurred. "There's a nice tree over there with shade…"

"It looks lovely…" Diamond sighed.

"Let's go rest…just for a few minutes…" Estella said. She and Diamond walked over to the tree and leaned against it. They both closed their eyes and dozed off. Rosie lay on the soft grass and drifted off to sleep. Blair nearly tripped over herself. Why on earth were they feeling tired?

She walked over to a nearby river. She leaned down and splashed some water in her face. She looked around, feeling more awake. She sat on a large, comfortable root of a tree and soaked her feet in the water. She sighed, leaned back and fell asleep.

Rosie heard a strange creaking sound. She woke up, startled. She looked around and found Estella and Diamond still asleep by the tree. It was a beautiful willow tree. Its hanging branches were swaying in the wind. The sound of it was relaxing. Rosie always believed the trees had a magic about them, and she wondered if that's what had put her to sleep.

She looked around and noticed Blair was missing. She felt uneasy and ran over to the river. At first, Blair was nowhere to be seen. She looked down into the river and saw Blair under the water, a tree root just right above her body, holding her in place. Rosie quickly reached down and unhooked Blair from the root. She carefully pulled her Blair up and out of the water. Blair coughed and lay on her stomach.

"Blair," Rosie gasped. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" Blair wheezed.

"How on earth did you fall in the water?" Rosie demanded.

"I'm not sure…" Blair admitted. "I fell asleep on that tree root…it seemed to have wrapped itself around me…next thing I know, I'm in the water."

"What an odd thing…" Rosie mused.

"Help!" Diamond cried. Rosie and Blair rushed over to the tree. Diamond appeared to be stuck in the tree somehow. There was a small opening closed around her waist.

"How on earth did this happen?" Rosie shouted.

"Where's Estella?" Blair looked around.

"She's inside…" Diamond said.

"Inside what?" Rosie asked.

The three heard someone shouting from inside the tree. Estella's muffled voice seemed to shout in anger and they could hear her fists banging from inside the tree.

"All right…" Rosie hesitated. "We…we have to get you out of there!" Blair grabbed Diamond's hands and pulled. Rosie picked up a stick and started hitting the tree. "Let her go!" She shouted.

"Yes," Blair said. "Let my friends go, you meanie face tree!"

"Ow!" Diamond gasped. "Rosie, stop! It's crushing me! And Blair, if you pull any harder my arms will come off!" Blair released Rosie and fell backwards.

"Ugh!" Rosie threw the stick at the ground.

Blair stood again and walked up to the tree, losing her temper. "You let go this instant!" She kicked and hit the tree then fell to the ground and shook her fists and continued to kick. Rosie almost laughed, watching Blair throw her tantrum.

Suddenly, Diamond wiggled and found she was able to slip from the tree's grasp. Estella fell out of the opening as well as if she had been thrown out, landing on top of Diamond.

Blair sat up, her face was pink. The three laughed at her.

"Sorry," Blair hung her head in embarrassment. "I…I lost my temper…"

"I think you might have scared the tree…" Estella said, catching her breath. "Thank you!"

"I don't think it was me…" Blair admitted. "I think someone is watching out for us." She smiled.

"Well, until we figure that out, I going to believe it was you." Estella said. The girls laughed and continued on their journey.

~jb~

The journey for the boys was much more peaceful and quiet. They decided to travel around Farmer Maggot's property. Through the forest, they knew exactly where to go and which trees to avoid. When they had stopped for the night, they enjoyed their supper and each other's company.

"It's just like in the old days." Merry said. "I remember when we camped out, hiding from black riders."

"It's not as bad as camping in the marshes." Pippin said.

"Try camping in a marshland _without_ a campfire." Sam retorted. The boys laughed at this comment. "Oh, and with dead things in the water." The laughing slowed, and then started up again.

"We have a weird sense of humor," Sam told Merry.

"We've seen too much." Frodo agreed, and added quietly. "Far too much…"

Sam sighed.

"Are you missing Rosie?" Pippin asked.

"Yes," Sam admitted. "This is the second time I've left her behind."

"I see," Pippin replied.

"I wonder why Estella and Diamond wanted to come with us." Merry said.

"Yes," Frodo agreed. "They seemed very eager to come."

Sam hesitated. He wondered if now would be a good time to tell them about the kisses Diamond needed. It felt rude to talk about her behind her back, but at least she wouldn't be as embarrassed without her here. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

"I wondered if they followed us anyway…" Pippin said.

Merry chuckled. "I doubt it."

"That would be funny!" Sam added. "I wonder if they managed to drag Rosie and Miss Blair into it."

"I don't think Rosie would bring Blair out here," Frodo said. "I mean, she's still sick."

Suddenly, someone sneezed.

"Bless you," All four boys said at the same moment. They looked at each other in confusion and looked around. They heard a strange rustling from nearby bushes.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

"That was Blair," Frodo replied.

~jb~

The girls had found a good place to camp for the night. They had found where the boys had set up their camp. They made sure to camp at a safe distance so they wouldn't get caught. Diamond and Estella had decided to do some spying. Rosie objected to this and scolded them, saying that spying was absolutely rude. Blair however decided to go with them, curious to hear what the boys were talking about. She couldn't help but to grin when Merry and Pippin talked about how the girls might have followed them. Suddenly, her nose began to itch.

Blair rubbed her nose for a minute.

Diamond turned to her and furrowed her brow as if to say: _are you all right?_

Blair nodded, but her nose crinkled. Diamond shook her head desperately at her. Blair's eyes began to water.

"ACHOO!"

The three girls immediately froze.

"Bless you," the boys answered. They looked at each other with puzzled faces. Their heads turned toward the bush where the girls were hiding.

_Run! _Estella mouthed the word and the girls took off running back toward the camp. Rosie had started a fire.

"What happened?" She looked up at the girls. "You all look like you just saw a monster."

"Or four," Estella gasped.

"Oh," Diamond shivered. "It's like one of those scary stories Esmeralda's brother used to tell us."

"Oh yes," Estella agreed. "Like _The Mystery of the Book._"

"What's…that…?" Blair asked.

"It's a scary story about a group of young girls." Estella said. "They were having a sleepover and they each shared their fears. As the story goes on, they each disappear, one by one. The last girl's fear was being alone…and she was the last one to disappear."

"That sounds cruel…" Blair shivered. "Have you heard the _Click, Click, Shh_?"

"Stop…" Diamond sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. "Just stop…"

"It's okay, Diamond." Blair reassured her. "I don't like scary stories either."

"Well," Estella stood and stretched. "I'm going to look around, see if the boys are coming after us."

"Oh, Estella!" Rosie groaned. "Don't leave the camp! You know those scary stories they tell? This is what makes them true!"

"Because someone left?" Estella asked. "Please, those stories aren't true. You are a mother, aren't you? You should know better." Estella turned and left.

"Be careful!" Blair called after her. Estella disappeared into the bushes.

After a few minutes, Estella didn't return. Diamond and Blair began to feel uneasy.

"Rosie…" They whimpered.

"I know," Rosie replied. She sighed and stood up. "Let's go find her." The three of them stood and began to walk through the forest. Rosie wondered if she should have brought a torch or some source of light.

"What part of the story are we at?" Blair asked as she and Diamond walked closely behind Rosie.

"This is the part when we get picked off, one by one…" Diamond replied.

"Well," Blair replied. "Estella is the only one missing…" Blair turned to Diamond, but she was gone.

"Diamond...?" Blair looked around. "Where's Diamond, she was walking right next to me?!"

"Blair," Rosie shivered. "Come here," The two girls linked arms and stood in the dark forest for a moment. They could hear movement around them.

"It's the monster…" Blair yelped.

"What monster?" Rosie asked. "We didn't talk about any specific monster."

"Right," Blair shivered. "It's just…I'm afraid of the dark…"

"You are?" Rosie asked. "Well…" She wrapped her arm around Blair's shoulders. "It's okay, I'm here."

They turned and walked back toward their camp, looking for the light of the fire.

"Where's the fire?" Rosie wondered. Blair shivered. "It's okay, Blair." She reassured her. "Just close your eyes and we'll be back in the camp again soon, I promise."

"All right," Blair took a deep breath. Suddenly, Rosie tripped and fell to the ground, dragging Blair with her. Blair still kept her eyes shut tight. Her hat fell off.

Blair opened her eyes and sat up. "Rosie?" She asked quietly, but Rosie had disappeared. Blair shivered.

Someone placed a blanket around her shoulders. Blair nearly screamed before someone placed a hand on her mouth and shushed her.

"Blair, it's me," Frodo said. "What are you doing out here?"

Blair grabbed his hand and removed it from her face. "I honestly don't know!" She snapped at him. "Estella and Diamond wanted to leave, and Rosie didn't want them to wander by themselves and I had to come-"

"Blair," Frodo shushed her again. "Calm down." He helped her to her feet. "Come with me."

He had both arms wrapped around her with the blanket. Blair felt like she was trapped in a cage. He led her back to where the guys were camping. Estella, Diamond, and Rosie were sitting by the fire with blankets wrapped around their shoulders. He had her sit next to Rosie. Pippin and Merry walked into the camp as well, carrying their bags.

"Did you find Blair's cloak?" Frodo asked. Merry tossed him the red-violet cloak. Frodo felt it for a moment. "Where was this?"

"It was hanging on a branch." Merry said.

"Why does it feel damp?" Frodo asked, beginning to sound angry.

"I'm not sure," Merry admitted. "Maybe one of the girls know."

Frodo turned to the girls. "What happened?"

The girls were quiet. Finally, Rosie answered. "Blair fell into a river."

"How?" Frodo demanded.

"Well…" Rosie hesitated. "We walked by a tree that put us to sleep, and a root threw Blair into the river while she was trying to nap."

"The tree tried to eat us," Estella added.

The four boys shared a knowing look and turned back to the girls.

"Well," Frodo said. "You four were very lucky today. Blair, where's your hat?"

"I dropped it…" Blair replied.

Frodo nodded. "Very well," He gave Sam her cloak. Sam went and hung it on a branch so it could dry.

Frodo wrapped the blanket tighter around Blair. "You need to stay warm, you're still sick."

"I'm not sick," Blair said.

"Get some sleep," Frodo continued as if she hadn't said anything. "It's a long way to Rivendell."

"Does that mean we can come?" Diamond asked.

"If you insist." Frodo replied. He studied her for a moment. He knew something funny was going on…he just wasn't sure what it was yet. But he was going to find out.

**Author's note: Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed that one! I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Halloween is coming up and I figured this chapter is perfect for the upcoming holiday! I want to thank my friend for all her ideas she's helped me come up with! Thanks! And thank YOU for reading! Leave a review! ;D **

**And yes, some of this chapter may be familiar to those who have read the books. **

**And yes, some of those scary stories may be familiar to those who have heard them. I wanted to mention ****_Click, Clack, the Rattle Bag. _****But I didn't want to bring back unpleasant memories to those who have read the story, and I actually wasn't sure about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or its characters. I just love them, though! ^_^ **


End file.
